Akuma
250px |Caption = Official Artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = G.D.T's version (SSF2T) G.D.T's version (SFA2) M.M.R's version (SFA3) GM's version (SF3) Jessica Smoke's version (SFM) Warusaki3's version (CvS) Gonzo's version (SvC) Darkcipherlucius's version (MvC) Vyn's version (MvC + custom) Master Gouken's Verson (SFA3 + CVS2) Mr.Ansatsuken´s Version (MvC3 + CvS2) - 20/08/2013 Extrem Dark Akuma |Origin = Street Fighter}} Akuma (known as Gouki in Japan) is Gouken's brother, and a student of Goutetsu, as the two were taught by the same master.Gouken left Goutetsu´s dojo after knowing he was teaching an evil art.(Satsui No Hadou). Akuma, however, pursued the path of the Satsui no Hadou, becoming an almost demonic figure. Akuma seeks to completely master the Satsui no Hadou, and for such he search for strong opponent to which he can have a fight to the death. He eventually learned that Ryu has a latent Satsui no Hadou ability, so he tries to make Ryu follow it's path, though Ryu, knowing it is an evil power, struggles to get rid of it. Akuma has a twisted moral code, as he himself does not challenge anyone and refuses to fight with anyone he perceives as being weak, since all of his fights are intended to be fights to the death.He also avoids using his full potential to avoid ending fights prematurly. Mr.Ansatsuken's Akuma This Akuma character has Custom Gameplay, 4 Modes: Normal Akuma, Shin Akuma, Oni and Master Akuma, 120 Win Quotes, hardest AI, pretty much every last Clasic Akuma move ever seen in video games, winane A.I. method, Special Animations: (Male, No Armor, BlOod color, ETC...), Only for M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Takes the most of the features: from Marvel vs Capcom 3 : Raging Demon, Tenma Gou Hadou Agyo, Voice, Specials, Supers, System, Fall Recovery, Air Recovery, P.alettes, Intros, Win Poses, Sound Effects, And More! from Capcom vs SNK 2 : Misogi, ''', '''Kongou Koretsu Zan, Sprites, Specials, Supers, Power Charge, System, Dodge, Roll, Normal Motions, Super Charge Helpers, Palettes', Sound Effects, And More!' from Street Fighter 4 Demon Armageddon, Meido Gou Hadou Ungyo, Specials, Supers, Focus Attack, Normal Motions, System, Palettes, Sound Effects, And More! from Street Fighter III: Parry. from Street Fighter Alpha 3: Damage Reduction, Zero Counter. 7 Super Moves: Raging demon (Also Known as "Shun Goku Satsu") Misogi Tenma Gou Hadou Agyo Kongou Koretsu Zan Meido Gou Hadou Ungyo Tenshou Kaireki Jin (Better Known as "Demon Armageddon") Tenchi Sokaigen GM's Gouki (Third Strike) This Akuma is closely accurate to the original game. It also has a Shin mode accessed by pressing the start button and any attack buttons. He has two secret super arts, only useable with a full super meter: Raging Demon and Kongou Kokuretsu Zan. Vyn's Gouki (SMvC) Vyn's version has MvC2 effects but the hitsparks are from CvS. The gameplay is custom-made, and this version of Akuma can do air combos. Master Gouken's Gouki (SFA3 + CVS2) Master Gouken's Version has SFA3 effects but with the CvS2's transparency. The gameplay is custom-made, and this version of Akuma has the SFA3 and Cvs2's Voice and Sound Effects. Ignacio Martinez's Extreme Dark Akuma An extremely cheap edit of Rare Akuma made by Ignacio Martinez, he uses the Secretary method and the Postman method at the same time, being able to defeat the most of cheapest characters released including Phatom Donald Very Hard. Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Males Category:Shoto Clone Category:Bossfights Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists